Trayvond the Redguard
|Base ID = }} Trayvond the Redguard is a Redguard Evoker of the Cheydinhal Mages Guild. He sells spells and also studies Mysticism at the Novice level. History Trayvond has stated that, like many Redguards, he hails from the Hammerfell region of Tamriel, but has since had to move to Cyrodiil. The reason for this is that his family were against his chosen vocation as a Mage, and thus had to move away to continue his education. He also reveals that Redguards do not typically like mages, stating that they "don't much like spellcasters, because wizards steal souls and tamper with minds. If you use magic, you're weak or wicked." , introductory dialogue with Trayvond the Redguard Philosophy On a personal level, he believes that "profaning the remains or souls of the dead is just wrong, and is uneasy about tampering with another's mind, or trafficking with Daedra"; despite this he will sometimes summon a scamp to aid him if he is attacked. This somewhat follows and contradicts Redguard philosophy towards Illusion, Mysticism and Conjuration--all of which they frown upon. Dialogue "I'm Trayvond the Redguard, Mages Guild Evoker. Surprised? Yes, you don't see many Redguards in the Mages Guild. We don't much like spellcasters in Hammerfell. Wizards steal souls and tamper with minds. If you use magic, you're weak or wicked. My family didn't approve of my vocation, so I had to come to Cyrodiil for my education. I admit... I still have strong prejudices against necromancy, summoning, and illusion. Profaning the remains or souls of the dead is just wrong. And I'm uneasy about tampering with other's minds and trafficking with Daedra." :Cheydinhal "My progress through the ranks will be slow. My prejudices against certain types of magic limit my chances for advancement." :Daedra cults "Daedra cults aren't necessarily evil, of course. In nearby Morrowind, for example, they worship Daedra in the Temple. The Azura shrine north of town, up Lake Arrius way, for instance. I know a Dark Elf there. Nothing evil about him." ;Cheydinhal Recommendation "Well met." :Mages Guild "If you're looking for the most powerful spells, you'll want to speak to Borissean at the Arcane University. If you're allowed in, that is." :Recommendation "You'll have to get one from Falcar, if you can." After speaking to Falcar: "A pleasure to speak with you." :Recommendation "Falcar always has been pretty harsh, even when it comes to basic lessons. He seems to have gotten worse lately, though. I think he even scared away the last Associate who came here for training. What was his name again? Hmm, I can't remember. Deetsan would know, though." After obtaining the Ring of Burden: "Well met." :Recommendation "Didn't you hear? Oh, no. I suppose you wouldn't have. You'd best go see Deetsan before you do anything else." Spells for sale *'Note': "Base Magicka Cost" refers to how much magicka it costs to cast the spell without factoring in player's skill level, attribute level, and individual spell effects. Generally, magicka costs are higher. Appearances * de:Trayvond der Rothwardone ru:Трайвонд Редгард Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Spell Merchants Category:Oblivion: Cheydinhal Characters